With the popularization of terminal devices such as mobile phones and tablet computers, people in modern life basically have a mobile phone. In order to ensure the security of mobile phones, current mobile phones generally use biometric technologies such as fingerprint recognition and face recognition, wherein face recognition has been widely used in mobile phone unlocking, mobile payment and other aspects due to the advantages such as high recognition speed.
However, faces are easily forged and less secure. For example, after lawbreakers have obtained photos of a mobile phone owner, they can use the face photos of the mobile phone owner to perform face recognition. It can be seen that the current face recognition is less secure.